Fangs plus Guns equels Love
by little cherry love
Summary: while sakura was walking home from a date she was attacked by a thing so now she's a vampire and determined to kill that thing. how can she when she is falling in love with a hot vamp?
1. The Turning

A/u: hey I'm cherry love with a new story. It's my first one so be nice

The characters don't belong to me but to clamp

Fangs+GunsLove

Chapter 1: The turning

The night I died, I was walking from a crappy date with Derek Matthew. The guy my best friend hooked me up with.

Every weekend Kasumi (my best friend) would try to hook me up with some guy she bumps to when she goes to her dorm room. I say no, she goes on saying" Saku come on you never date anymore, just because Yue cheated on you, doesn't mean you can't trust other men."

Since Yue cheated on me I vowed I would never date again. But there I was walking to my apartment. Alone. At night. Man he was a crappy date, making me walk home. Asshole.

Oh yeah I was walking home when these two pair of hairy arms grabbed my shoulders and heaved me across the street and into the side of the car. I didn't have time to scream let alone panic, when the hairy thing climbed on top of me and ripped my neck open, snuffing and snarling as it sucked at the bleeding wound. Everything went black.

When I awoke I wasn't standing in the gates of heaven or hell. No far from it I was sucking on the velvety inside of a muscular male thigh, my teeth embedded and sucking blood. My cheek near his cock as I keeping sucking. I know ew but it tastes so good, like chocolate but better. The man I 'm sucking blood from is so not wearing any clothes not even underwear. Hey why am I complaining? Nice view.

I guess I am a vampire know great I have to deal with me being a vampire and taking care of my daughter. "That's enough, love." Said the man, your healed now." I lift up my head to look at the man. I stared at chocolate brown haired and amber eyes that held lust and … dare I say it. Love. Dear god that is some hot piece of man. he was so hot I wanted to ride him all night long . Man I really need sex I guess since that unfaithful son of a bitch died.

Well that's all for this chapter. Review please no flames.


	2. The hot vamp

A/u: here is the second chappy of Fang+Gunslove

Fangs+GunsLove

Chapter 2: The hot vamp is named… and a lot of blushing

I looked at the hot vamp as he started at me, well my body (naked body) with lusty eyes. Hey wait MY. NAKED.BODY I gave him a death glares, and he smirked, oh and how those made him look sexier than he already was, and with those handcuffs and… wait handcuffs.

"Why do you have handcuffs?" I asked him. His smirk faded to a serious face. I looked at the handcuffs they had this little weird symbol and writing I didn't understand. "Can I take them off?" he smirked again" sure if you want me to fall on that little body and fuck you until you scream in pleasure?" what he said send in excited shivers down my body " Now what's the bad news again?" He looked at me and smirked "nothing" he answered.

I reached for the handcuffs to take them off and press my breast on his chest while doing so, I heard him moan and I looked down my knee just hit him in his crouch." I'm sorry ah… I didn't catch your name?" The vampire looked at me in disbelief. I smiled at him when he said "Syaoran Li."

"Well Mr. Li I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I'm sorry for hitting you down there." I said looking down to his erection and up to his face only to see him smirking at me I felt my face getting hot." Like what you see, little girl?" I heard him say, I blushed even more but hell I was more horny then embarrassed." Please don't have sex with Mr. Li unless you want to become his mate." A voice said coming from a speaker somewhere in the room. Okay what the hell!!! I turned to look at Syaoran "what the hell does he mean by me being your mate!!?" I shouted at him, he looked down at me" there are other ways of pleasuring each other without being mates." He said in a husky voice that send shivers of excitement down my spine.


	3. The short man named Steve

A/u: here is the third chappy of Fang+Gunslove

Fangs+GunsLove

Chapter 3: the short man named Steve…ah damn

I got closer to Syaoran to make those silent promises come true. So close I can almost taste it… "Step away from Mr. Li, Miss Kinomoto" said a short man, He looked American but spoke prefect Japanese." Steve A little thanks should be in order after she drank from like she hadn't had anything to drink for two days" said Syaoran under his breath. I looked at the short man named Steve motioned me to go with him so I got up and waved goodbye to Syaoran, he waved back.

I walked with Steve to I guess was his office. He again motioned me too sit in one of his comfortable chairs so I did. He took a seat and started to stare at me so I stared at him back. "Okay are you going to look at me all night long or are you going to talk?!" I spoke loudly making him jump a little but hey a girl needs to get on with her life and see that hot guy…err… vampire. "Right. Well you must have a lot of questions." Said Steve, I looked at him as if he where stupid or something " I died and was brought back to wake up sucking blood out of a hot vampire named Syaoran oh and let's not forget that I was turned into a VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!" I finished yelling at him, he was scared as I looked at him pissed off. "Ri...right then shall we continue then?" he asked me when I had calmed down, I nodded. "Well you said that you have been turned into a vampire right?" I nodded my head again.

"Well you're…you're…"

"Spit it out already" I said mad again

"you had vampire blood in you" he said

"what do you mean?" I asked confused

"Well one of your parents was a vampire meaning that you are half vampire" he said and my so intelligent answer was "huh?"

"You mean that you did not know that you had vampire blood in you?" he asked surprised. I shook my head no.

"Well I guess the vampire blood was dormant and was awakened when The demon drain you of human blood, you're the first half vampire in 1,000 years."

I looked shocked.

"Know that you know that our leader Syaoran Li would like to….." I cut him off

"WHAT?! Mr. Hottie is the leader? Hey what does he lead anyways?"

Steve glared at me and I smiled sheepishly as he continued. "Mr. Li is the leader of the world wide known vampire gang known as the Black Wolves."

I looked shocked. So Mr. Hottie known as Syaoran is a well known gang leader? HOW THE HECK HAVE I NOT HEARD OF HIM BEFORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"The demon that bit you was one of the enemy gang that is after Mr. Li…"

"I told you already Steve to call me Syaoran" Syaoran (fully dressed now, DAMN IT) had cut off Steve's sentence or info if you will. Syaoran looked down at me and smiled and I glared at him. Stupid, Idiotic Pervert!!!!!

Steve looked at Syaoran for a moment before they both excused them selves out of the room.

So me a half vamp huh? Not only that but the first half vampire for over then 1,000 years too.

Okay that's all for this chappy please review no flames allowed thank you

And sorry that it took so long but if I get 5 new reviews I'll give three chapters in a row okay?


End file.
